Talk:The Deep (mission)
I hate ANET for introducing elitism to Factions. It was perfectly good without having to worry about crap like this. Chuiu (T/ ) 17:06, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :They introduced elitism with fame way back when. This is just the end product of a long embrace of elitism. — Stabber ✍ 17:18, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::I'm talking about in Factions though, Fame is more of a prophocies elitism since people just getting the game, factions, wont be as active in HoH. Wait ... can they even get to HoH without prophocies? Chuiu (T/ ) 17:23, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::I'm sure they can, in theory. Dunno if anyone has managed it yet. By the way, you might be interested in this gwguru thread (now closed -- yay heavy handed moderation). All but the standard reflexive contrarians are dissatisfied with this design. — Stabber ✍ 17:30, 6 May 2006 (CDT) :::Access to UW anf FoW is done through Zin Ku Corridor. The statues are at the back of the place. I do agree that this is elitism and I hate it and in fact, it has strongly changed my view of the game when I learned about it. More on that later. --Karlos 17:39, 6 May 2006 (CDT) ::::After nearly a week of alliances operating, it can be safe to say that ownership of towns has completely flopped. There is one alliance that has held Cavalon nearly continuously for nearly the whole time, and around three alliances that constantly switch hands in House zu Heltzer. In the case of Cavalon, the holding alliance has shown terrible community spirit, charging ludicrous fees for access to elite missions- on the order of 50k/head. They are the first alliance to have figured out how to keep the cost of Cavalon up in the millions of faction, and I predict that the alliance that will dethrone them will have figured out how to keep the cost nearly always maxed at 10 million faction. This will require a scary level of dedication as each member of the alliance will have to generate several rounds of 10K faction every day, but I am sure there are players who will do it. People who have not spent the last six months in the game networking with these mammoth alliances have no chance in hell of ever seeing these elite missions. Sad fact is I am sure Arena Net considers this exactly according to design. F G 12:11, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::::They run the Luxon supply quest. You can get 400 Faction in about 3 minutes. Nothing else can compare to Faction gained per minute. --Ravious 12:18, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::Yeah I abused that quest during the FPE to help get a 15k piece of armor and bump up my guilds rating. I thought it would have gotten nerfed by the release though because any warrior, ranger, or even monk can do it. Chuiu (T/ ) 12:36, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::Interesting. You mean the Luxon Supply Lines quest? So they're pretty much an alliance of 24x7 package runners? If true, I've just lost all respect for them. F G 14:44, 7 May 2006 (CDT)